Angry Birds vs PVZ Plants
Vrokorta= Description Rules Interlude Angry Birds Plants Intermission Fight Results Other Fights Trivia |-|ThatOneDepressedDude= Description One of the most popular 2009 games fighting to the death! Who will win? Rules Pvz 1 and 2 plants only Angry Birds Classic, Rio, Seasons birds only. Plants Roster: Peashooter, Cactus, Bonk Choy, Potato Mine, Chomper, Cabbage Pult Birds Roster: Red, Chuck, The Blues, Stella, Hal, Bomb Interlude Boomstick: There both popular 2009 video games. We're done, let's get to the fight. Wiz: Not so fast. These two have created video game history (I'm looking at you Angry Birds) but the one which has done it the most is... Angry Birds! Boomstick: big f***ing suprise! Now a days they just make pointless Candy Crush ripoffs for a cheap cash grab. Wiz: But will that stop them from beating another 2009 legend? I don't think so. Also were forgetting to introduce the fighter Boomstick. Boomstick: Lets introduce them for f*ck sake then! Wiz: The Angry Birds,limbless ,swine mudering handheld legends. Boomstick: And the PvZ Plants. They protect a house from zombies. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win in a Death Battle! Angry Birds (Cue: Angry Birds Epic Boss music) Wiz: The Angry Birds, the angriest birds of them all. Boomstick: Let's start with Red leader of the flock but weakest out of all the only thing that will stand up for that are his Mighty Feathers. Wiz: The Mighty Feathers increase Red's destruction strength by locking onto enemies and structures via where the attack takes place. Boomstick: Next is Chuck. Yellow and speedy. He can increase his strength by increasing his speed while "flying." His speed improvement might be able to destroy materials he isn't capable of damaging such as stone. And the keyword used is "might." Wiz: Up next is Bomb a black explosive based Angry Bird. Boomstick: The fact that he's explosive and he's named Bomb is kinda ironic. Wiz: Not only can Bomb self destruct but he can create a circle of lightning destroying anything near him. Boomstick: The next Angry Birds are the blues they are 1 bird fused into 3. In current media they are shown to be called Jim, Jay and Jake. Usally they come in a 3 naturally being shown to be brothers but who the hell cares! We're using the classics. Wiz: These two are mainly used to increase the damage on a structure by splitting into 3. Boomstick: Last but not least are Hal and Stella the "other Birds." First is Hal he is basically a boomerang he can do the damage of an average Angry Bird. Destroying wood and glass but ending his material damage streak on stone. Wiz: ACTUALLY last but not least is Stella. A female and pink Bird. She is mainly used to trap enemies in bubbles. Unfortunately it doesn't last long and end up with the enemy falling and dieng which could kinda be confirmed as a good thing? Plants (Cue: PvZ1 Graze The Roof) Wiz: Next we gotta explain the Plants! Boomstick: AKA the hasbins of 2009. Wiz: We don't have time to discuss how dead their game is! However the first Plant we have is the Peashooter it is able to shoot peas out it's mouth and decapitate Zombies wit ease. Boomstick: Next is the Cactus it can stretch high enough to reach the roof it can also shoot sharp, crimson darts and like most Plants can decapitate Zombies and even strong enough to damage the freaking Zombot! ' '''Wiz: Next is Bonk Choy. He can stretch his arms and uppercut his opponents which mainly consist of Zombies and again. Can decapitate Zombies with ease. '''Boomstick: Next is the Potatoe mine! It can explode when approached that's literally it... Is that right Wiz?' Wiz: Yes it is... Next is the Chomper it can eat Zombies whole causing major damage to it. But its problem is it takes some time to swallow it's victim which can catch it off guard possibly making it an open spot for an attack. Boomstick: The last Plant we have to cover... Is the Cabbage pault. It is a cabbage Canonpault. It can fire. Cabbages out of its whatever it is. Causing great damage to the opponent. Intermission Wiz: Now that the combatants are set. We've got a debate to end! Both teams will be at their best to make sure of a clear victory! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight Bird Island 12:09 pm Red bounced over to the egg's nest only to see it empty. Red: Whoever did this will pay for sure! Red turned around only to see Peashooter who towering him a bit. They glared at each other. Peashooter: We did this to get our family back! Both teams gathered together while Peashooter and Red went to another destInation. (Cue: Masked DEDEDE theme) Peashooter spat out a pea out of its mouth only for Red to continue gliding to get hit by it the next second. Causing him to fall down onto the grass. Red: CACAW! Red flew onto Peashooter's head bouncing off of it only for Peashooter to tumble backwards. While he did he turned around only to see Bonk Chop struggling to fight off the blues. Peashooter turned to Red and spat a Pea at him, causing him to bump into Stella. Peashooter spat 1 pea at 1 of the blues causing the hit blue to tumble into a river. And later lose its breath and drown. The 2 surviving Blues looked over to the dead Bird corpse in horror. They turned around only for one of them to get uppercutted into a rock by Bonk Choy. Giving the hit Bird a black eye. While another was shot by Peashooter's peas. Chomped then ate the blue bird and swallowed it as it had a small size. Chomper: Easy. Bomb flew into Chomper face and used a wave of lightning to explode it. Later Bomb was uppercutted by Bonk Choy but was saved just in time with one of Stella's bubbles. Bonk Choy growled quietly and ran over to Stella and Bomb. Stella: Bomb watch out! Stella jumped in front of Bomb and got punched into a rock by Bonk Choy. Unfortunately Bomb was behind her and it caused him to stay there while self destructing himself. Which killed both Bomb and Stella. Red: We're running out of Birds! Red accessed his Mighty Feathers and locked onto Cabbagepult who was not the killer of Bomb and Stella. It caused a small explosion which Red survived. Bonk Choy ran to Red, they started trading blows. Chuck ran to help Red. He the ran around Bonk Choy getting him dizzy. Chuck then boosted through Bonk Choy hurting him badly. Chuck was later shot by Peashooter's Peas and fell into the water later drowning. Red: If that won't kill you this will! Red ran to Bonk Choy locking onto him and pushing him backwards. Red later got a sardine box and threw it onto him. Summoning the Mighty Eagle which destroyed the entire battlefield including Bonk Choy. A Potato Mine approached Red butape blew up at the wrong time as Red locked onto Peashooter. Red: CACAW! Peashooter spat a pea at Red. Causing Red to fall onto the burnt battlefield. Hal thenot flew behind Peashooter and used his boomerang ability to make Peashooter fall onto Red. Red moved just in time to get hit by 3 upcoming darts coming from Cactus. Red was prickled badly. Peashooter spat a pea at Hal. It damaged Hal a bit but he then got shot by another Pea causing him to tumble to Red they were both injured badly and then another dart(2 more at both) was shot at them both which finally prickled them to death! Results Boomstick: Wow the Angry Birds actually lost. Wiz: And here's why. The Angry Birds might have more power-ups but for the versions of the fighters we used the Plants have better experience and have faced opponents who can actually can defend themselves. 'Boomstick: What about that boss in Angry Birds Rio where you face that Bird named Nigel? ' Wiz: You might have a point but the Plants have faced more opponents that can defend themselves and fight. Also for the versions were using which are not composite. The Plants are more durable. 'Boomstick: The winners are the PvZ Plants. ' Other Fights TBA Trivia TBA |-| TheAmazingMetalMario= This is my Season 2 Finale Some Plants vs some Birds.png Birds Plants Pre Fight FIGHT! Conclusion Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rovio vs PopCap' themed Death Battles Category:'Angry Birds vs PVZ' themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years